starvefandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
Generally You must know first that when you start playing the game you better hope it's day and if it's night hope someone nearby has a fire. Then you really need to get 15 wood for your pickaxe so attack trees and bushes so you don't die in your first day. If you find a person to be friendly with you you're set because having just one person to help you is just enough in this game. when you have a steady amount of wood a fire pre-make fires and get ready for making seeds and a crafting table. Once you settle down somewhere in the map, preferably near more than one berry bush you need to start a real farm in your camp; how you do this is by gathering more than enough berries from all across the map or by killing a few bunnies or one wolf for the meat. You want to place down a fire only when you're cold at this stat in the game and when you do make cooked meat if you can and berry seeds and eat as little berries as possible. At this point in the game hopefully you have near or above 50 stone at most times, so now it's time to us the crafting table to make stone tools. From here there is no choice for the tool you need to mine, but it's your choice if you want a sword or a spear and you have to careful and confident on this choice because you're going to have this weapon for a while through the upgrades. Now that you have stone tools you need gold and if you do things right you can either go straight for the gold pickaxe or for the furnace doing this choice will at least slow your speed of game play. After you get the gold things should be more clear from here on out and you would have now upgraded your weapon of choice to gold and are working toward a diamond pickaxe, always upgrade your pickaxe first so you can get the most resources for your weapon of choice. You notice now things are moving a little bit faster but really by now you would have been playing for near an hour. During this time you should be working toward getting your first hat or chapkas by hunting for rabbits with either your diamond sword or gold spear, but the real trouble for new people are the spiders here's a tip just run from them and only hit them when the spider is not in your face, the same thing goes for wolves. After a annoying period of time you will finally be able to live in the cold for just a bit longer than before, but with that cold resistance you can work toward more resources and the next tier of chapkas or coat. Now at this point you would have thought it would be great if I had more space to move my stuff, there is and it's very simple to make it's a chest and when you have this much stuff and you might be in a village with more than one person you would be in need of a lot of chests to store what you need. How are you going to protect these chests while you're gone? Well all you have to do is make walls and for now they can be wooden, also make a door so you don't need a broken way to get into your base. From here you should have learned enough about the game to keeping going however you think is best. Category:Poop